piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
I stumbled across this Wiki on the Wikia listing, and decided to get it off the ground, since it appears to have been sent to Davy Jones' locker. Any help would be appreciated! - Kwenn 22:24, 4 July 2006 (UTC) Council Forum We need to set one of these up, BADLY! Then we can bring up suggestions, ideas, what have you. -Davy Jones1414 18:27, 3 August 2006 (UTC) *A good idea, but unfortunately I have no idea how to do so - Kwenn 18:43, 3 August 2006 (UTC) **Okay then, I'll go ask around some other wikis and see if someone will do it for us. -Davy Jones1414 16:11, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ***That should do it. --Splarka (talk) 16:38, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ****Awesome work. Thank you very much - Kwenn 18:13, 4 August 2006 (UTC) Number of Users So, how many of these guys do we have? Because if we don't have too many, I have some friends that may be willing to help out. -Davy Jones1414 16:18, 4 August 2006 (UTC) *At the minute, I think it's just us. The original creator has vanished - Kwenn 18:13, 4 August 2006 (UTC) **Alright then, let's go round up a crew! -Davy Jones1414 17:13, 5 August 2006 (UTC) Number of articles Anyone know why the "Currently working on "#" articles" tag doesn't automatically update? It's currently on 53, but should be at 65. It updates if you edit the page, but that's not much use if we want to keep it constantly updated - Kwenn 11:50, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Most of this information is wrong. *Please don't just say something is wrong without stating what and why. If you want to contribute, feel free, but try to be useful - Kwenn 15:18, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Maccus 05:19, 3 September 2006 (UTC)Well I saw the movie 6 times opening day. {Maccus} Maccus 08:48, 3 September 2006 (UTC)MaccusMaccus 08:48, 3 September 2006 (UTC) I have added new information on Clanker, Greenbeard, Palifico, Two Head, Wheel Back, and Penrod of the Dutchman crew. Quotes I've just added a random quote generator to the top of the Main Page. The code is at Template:Random quote, which contains the quote template, so feel free to add more quotes - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 09:41, 28 March 2007 (UTC) This is awesome This is an awesome idea guys, I stand by my opinion that PotC 3 is the greatest movie, ever. I'll come back when I have time. -PatPeter 19:14, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Interesting Videos Just saw an interesting video promo using a couple good Jack Sparrow impersonators... its a promo but still entertaining... check it out here: http://video.yahoo.com/video/play?vid=1871548 What the? What has happend here dozens of pages have been deleted, but I checked the log and there not listed there. - KAJ – Talk 16:16, 7 May 2008 (UTC) I saw the films... whar else can i read/see about PotC? Web Head (talk) 21:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC) In addition ot the movies of the Pirates of the Caribbean saga, there are many books about other journies taken by characters in the movies. Jack Sparrow has his own series of books including "The Coming Storm," "The Siren Song," "The Pirate Chase," "The Sword of Cortes" etc. The Pirates of the Caribbean franchise also has their own series of books by the name Legends of the Brethren Court which include "The Caribbean," "Rising in the East," "The Turning Tide" etc. Other books that are not ivolved in a series include "The Price of Freedom" and "The Pirates Guidelines." There are also many video games as well as online games involving the Pirates of the Caribbean. This can all be found on the PotC encyclopedia page. Panullog1 (talk) 16:14, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Quote of the Day In case if we are still keeping the Quote of the Day... :"One word love…curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it feels like. One day, you won't be able to resist." :―Jack Sparrow to Elizabeth Swann[src] I would like to point out that someone needs to change "You want to see what it feels '''like." to "''You want to know what it's''' like." I apologize if I wasn't suppose to write this kind of stuff here, but I just had to ask if someone could change it(because it annoys me GREATLY when someone writes down the wrong quote). So, if someone could please change it from '''it feels like '''to it's like, it would be great. But if it isn't the Quote of the Day anymore, well, at least we had a chance to know what that Captain Jack line REALLY was. CJSFan 21:50, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Done.--Uskok 08:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Slideshow As you are all aware...I've updated the slideshow thingy on this page. I added an image with the main characters of OST because I thought it was the right time for us to put an image like that there(since the character posters have already been released). The image in "Past Voyages", I thought I should use since it has all of the main characters of the first 3 films(I'd thought about the first film, but I thought we would need Sao Feng in it). And if it hasn't been noticeable yet, I've also put links to the official POTC websites into those 2 new images. The OST website link is because it's already set up for giving great info as well as an introduction to the latest film(plus it gives WAY more than we could here, lol). As for the link to the other POTC site, I put it there, since that site also has some great info on items and stories that have happened through all 3 films(hence the name, as said in the URL link, "Past Voyages"). You all may be asking "Why do we have links to the official POTC sites when we already have info here?"...well, putting the links here gives us a fresh idea that even Harry Potter Wiki nor Wookiepedia could have. Plus, I think it helps our Wiki be more "official". So, what do you all think? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 23:23, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Looks great! :D Captain Teague 23:31, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki's Font Hi, I'm the creator of Italian version of Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki. I need information: Do I know which font you use for the write in the pages (the silver, with you have written the title of page in the template)? Thanks (sorry for my English, I'm italian) --MastroGibbs 12:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :If you mean the fonts like we used for "Featured Articles" and "Quote of the Week"(and practically everything else)...I don't know. Needless to say, I didn't make these. But you could ask this user, as he did create it. Though I may suggest that you ask him in his page in community central. ;) :Sorry I couldn't have been of more help. -- ''Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:34, June 17, 2011 (UTC) : Change Background? Is it about time to change the background to this Wiki? The 10th year anniversary was a while ago now and we should change it back. Captain Jake Smith (talk) 23:04, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :I think it should be OK to leave for at least the rest of the year, save for Halloween decor of course. That and I wouldn't know if it be better to make a newer background entirely. It could be something we can bring up in a new blog, just so we can get the opinion of other users on what they'd like to see. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 00:22, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright, Sounds good. =D Captain Jake Smith (talk) 01:25, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :::I agree with CJSFan, we don't need to change the background yet.--Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 06:51, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Is this normal? I recently noticed that one of this project's administrators randomly reverted what should be considered a "constructive edit" (adding a link to Greater Antilles in the Puerto Rico article) without any edit summary and then proceeded to protect the page. The editor that made the edit was an anon and thus by protecting it this admin arbitrarily prevented him from editing the page to keep "his" revision. I readded the link to Greater Antilles and explained that it is common sense to link it in the lead and was also reverted without any explanation. In Wikipedia this would be called "page ownership", which as noted there goes against the "anyone can edit" spirit. Then there's the fact that he refuses to at least explain the motives to remove a link to a page that is clearly related to the article, effectively imposing his. None of the Wikias that I have edited before support such actions from common users, never mind a sysop. Is this a common practice in this Wikia? Pixel Cube (talk) 23:18, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :First, we use past tense in all in-universe articles on this wikia. Therefore, the intro should say "Puerto Rico '''was' an island''", not "Puerto Rico '''is' an island''". :Second, so far, Puerto Rico appears in only one POTC product, the cancelled video game Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned. And in that game, Puerto Rico is a single island, not an archipelago. :Third, there is a link to the Greater Antilles now in the article.--Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 06:07, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::That's why you use the edit summary. "Undo revision xxxx" does not say anything. Then again, that still doesn't explain the irregular "I revert & then protect" pattern that you took against the anon. As an admin you should have been aware of abuse of power. Pixel Cube (talk) 14:20, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::BTW, in the official map Puerto Rico is clearly compossed of several islands, that is quite obvious considering that they are south (and very adjacent) of the main island, meaning that the artists was not depicting the Virgin Islands. The fact that only San Juan is seen in official media does not mean that it is the only city in Puerto Rico and likewise the fact that these minor islands are never explored does not mean that they are not there in the official artwork. And lastly, do you notice that "Mona" is written towards the western coast? It turns out that "Mona" has been historically part of the Puerto Rico archipelago. Thus, the map itself lists at least two islands in the Puerto Rico jurisdiction (it only takes more than one to be considered an "archipelago"). Pixel Cube (talk) 14:29, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Just thought I'd bring my two cents here, mainly as an attempt to make peace on a semi-contradictory subject. First and foremost, we do accept constructive edits which can potentially be correct, with some exceptions of course(i.e. vandalisms and/or false infos). That being said, you both have fair points but at least one wrong thing... :::@Pixel Cube, Uskok is very much correct in some aspects - we use past tense in all in-universe articles, save for the "Behind the scenes" or "Notes and references" sections. Also, while having a summary of why your edits undone or reverted doesn't have to be done, I will say you're correct in terms of this specific type of edit(which could be argued over forever unless there is a canonical source). And while both reverting and protecting are needed, should there be vandals, though will say protecting should be considered a last resort - i.e. if there is a constant edit war without any discussion - so I wouldn't worry about that, so long as you have an account as per COPPA. Last thing to note, as already pointed out, Uskok did leave the "Great Antilles" part of your edit in, so that should mean we admins take any aspect of your edit into account. Every Wiki works differently, but the last thing we want is to abuse any powers, we only try our best to have an accurate POTC Encyclopedia - nothing more, nothing less. And as a small correction, San Juan has not made any official POTC appearances as of yet - Armada of the Damned was cancelled, and (in terms of On Stranger Tides' story) San Juan was where they filmed at least the scene of the carriage arriving to the royal palace in Cadiz, Spain. But as it was to appear in AotD, we have to keep it as reference. :::@Uskok, While I see fair reasons for your actions, I disagree with the point of saying Puerto Rico is an island is taken from Armada of the Damned - which we all know is cancelled prior to its release, therefore is potentially non-canon. Unless we have more reliable official sources, Puerto Rico cannot be (officially) considered one island. :::So to speak to the both of you, I propose we write it where it's close to neutral. Just made a recent edit on Puerto Rico's article (where I expanded the intro summary) where it is first stated it's a territory rather than tying Puerto Rico to an island or archipelago, which is apparently a dispute. I await both of your opinions on the idea. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 22:17, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Puerto Rico is a territory today, it wasn't a territory back in the 1740s. At that time, 'Puerto Rico' was just the name of a single island. Therefore, all these 'archipelago informations' are not needed in the article.--Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 06:33, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::No, the official media depicts at least two islands in the Puerto Rico jurisdiction. If you read the Mona article in Wikipedia, you will see that it belongs to PR since at least the 16th century. Pixel Cube (talk) 17:43, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::The official POTC media doesn't say anything about the Puerto Rico jurisdiction. And it doesn't matter if the Spanish authorities in Puerto Rico had jurisdiction over Mona or not. As I already said, at that time, 'Puerto Rico' was just the name of an island.--Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 08:43, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It depicts and directly lists the name of at least two islands (Mona and Boriken)that is more than enough. Speculating that Puerto Rico is a single island in PoTC canon and that Mona is not part of it is original research and goes against common sense. Now, you are being incredibly overzealous over such a simple and obvious matter, especially for an admin, which explains why you resource to protecting the page when "your" revision is modified. Pixel Cube (talk) 19:30, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::There is no official media on Puerto Rico...not yet, anyway. Correct me if I'm wrong, but no POTC references have pointed out specifically if it's an island or archipelago. Not to mention that there isn't a source supporting either theory. Having said that, I again bring up the idea to leave the page as is until we know for sure on the truth - in CANON, not real-world history or a picture. My offer still stands - it be better (let alone rational) to stay neutral on the subject, a subject that right now can only answered in speculation, rather than bicker amongst ourselves. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 00:40, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :::If we are to be neutral, we can't favor one option, and forget another. So, this is what I'm proposing: we change the intro into:"''Puerto Rico was an island in the central Caribbean Sea. Discovered and colonized by the Spanish during the early 1500s, it soon became one of the most important Spanish colonies in the Greater Antilles, from which the Spanish also controlled the surrounding smaller islands." --Uskok[[Message Wall:Uskok|''Sea Queen]], ''Nemesis'' 09:45, October 8, 2013 (UTC) That still asserts that it was "an island". A really neutral version would be something like this: "''Puerto Rico was a location in the central Caribbean Sea. Its main island was discovered and colonized by the Spanish during the early 1500s, soon becoming one of the most important Spanish colonies in the Greater Antilles, from which the Spanish also controlled the surrounding smaller islands." And that is, of course, ignoring that academic sources state that the Indian chief of Bieke island responded to the high chief of Boriken before the invasion, thus making the jurisdiction an archipelago even before the Spanish rule. Pixel Cube (talk) 23:53, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :Because it is an island. We're not talking about the modern Commonwealth of Puerto Rico, for God's sake. We're talking about the 18th century colony of Spain. And it doesn't matter what jurisdiction some Indian chief had or not. At that time, there was no Commonwealth of Puerto Rico, there was no territory of Puerto Rico, there was just an island of Puerto Rico, a single island with several smaller islands nearby.--Uskok[[Message Wall:Uskok|''Sea Queen]], ''Nemesis'' 13:09, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Don't flip flop. Your argument against the archipelago mention was that in "PotC canon" it was "only an island". Since the only "PotC canon" that was published is the map displaying the multiple islands with their respective captions, then you switch to saying that the 18th century colony was "only an island", which is outright wrong. I you are going by "real life", I already said that Mona was officially part of the archipelago for at least 200 years before that. If we go by history, it most definitely was an archipelago... I we go by "PotC canon", it is an archipelago. Despite that, I can agree to a version that doesn't mention such an obvious fact, as the one posted above. Pixel Cube (talk) 00:40, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::The term 'Puerto Rico' today refers both to the island and the archipelago. But that wasn't the case in the 1740s. So, I'm proposing the following text:"''Puerto Rico was an island in the central Caribbean Sea. Surrounded with an archipelago of smaller islands, it was discovered and colonized by the Spanish during the early 1500s. Though it was the smallest island of the Greater Antilles, it soon became one of the most important Spanish colonies in the New World." What say you to that?--Uskok[[Message Wall:Uskok|''Sea Queen]], ''Nemesis'' 13:08, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Pronouns to Ships I am finding this very frustrating, everyone. I have seen both "it" and "she" used as pronouns for ships. I consider this a serious matter. What is the 'official' pronoun used on the POTC wiki? If there isn't one, I think there definitely should be, however difficult it may be to police. As well as making it official, I think it should be added to the rules, or maybe just the "getting started" guidelines, as an encouragement to use the official one. I think we should put it to a vote, if the administrators agree. Meaning we tally up who says what in about a month. If this is considered irrelevant, that's fine, and then we can use either/or.-- Smeagol630 (talk) 02:16, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :As far as I'm aware, we used those terms as used on screen and/or on other media. Both "it" and "she", and even "her" are all definitely used to describe a ship throughout the film series: *Jack: I'm going after the Black Pearl. I know where it's going to be, and I'm gonna take it. *Anamaria: The Black Pearl. She's gaining on us. *Gibbs: Against the wind the Dutchman beats us, that's how she gets her prey. *Blackbeard: Bring her about! :And those are just the quotes on the top of my head. Odds are, there may be more examples in the films or any of the visual guides and other books. Whether that is a pressing matter or not, I cannot say with certainty. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 05:43, January 13, 2014 (UTC)